Missing
by i am veeery bored
Summary: They were all missing something. They just didn't know what it was.
1. Missing

She always thought _something was missing_. She would look up to the sky and feel like she should be there, not here _stuck on the ground._ She frequently found herself looking, for people that weren't there. 5 filthy people, up in the sky , laughing _, and enjoying being free._ She shouldn't be trapped here, on the ground. Its not right. Those 5 kids, should be here, next to her, not living their lives without her. She was supposed to be their leader, not the forogtten one. She should be with them. Helping them, taking care of them, being the loving, caring, mother-like figure that they all looked up to. _Do they feel the missing piece too?_

He always felt like he should be able to fly. Looking at the sky, he knew something was up there that was better than anything he had ever had. A dirty group of kids, smiling brightly, with _pure joy _in their eyes, even him, the emotionless one. He loved one of them. He loved all of them, but one was special. She was always on his mind. He didn't remember anything about her, other than the fact she was a part of his _flock,_ and that he loved her. He needed to find her, and fly. He knew that, if he could only _defy gravity, _he could find her, and they would all be together again. _Where are you, M-_

He knew he was missing something, and that something wasn't his eyesight. He wished he could see, but more than that, he wanted _something more_. He felt empty, like part of him wasn't there. He felt like he _should be able to hear and feel _the wind on his face, in his hair. When he built bombs, he felt _a little more whole_. Not much, but it helped. _Not really_.

She talked to fill up the hole in her heart, _her soul._ People who were supposed to be there weren't. Missing voices, missing _flock._ She should be up there, flying _above_ the clouds, _not looking up _at them, wishing for an escape. Those kids should be next to her,_ with her_. She should be talking to them, they should be telling her to shut up. _Nobody ever does_. The people around her ignore her, thinking that she is just another crazy. She is. She's going crazy from_ missing_.

He knew something was missing, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that he was missing people, and places. He should be _flying, traveling_, not stuck here on the ground, in some crappy little town. _Both him and his little sister _were stuck here, not being able to leave, but they couldn't stay. They had nowhere to go. He felt that they should just be able to jump up into the sky, and fly _away from it all_.

She knew what she was missing, what they were all missing. _The Flock._ The five geneticly altered kids, with wings, and joyous smiles. she knew that they should be _together, not seperate. _But they were. For reasons she couldn't remember, other than the fact it was _wrong_, and _not a mistake_. She missed the flying, the adreneline rush of _diving, and fighting for your life. _She knew that they were all feeling the same things she was, but they didn't know why. She also knew that she had to help them _get back together. Somehow_. She didn't know how, but she knew she _had too._

I am writing the second chapter! Since I left it at a cliffhanger, and since M1dnite will kill me if I don't update it...so I'll try to put it up tonite!

Thnx for the reviews!


	2. Searching For Her Leader

She _knew_ what they were missing, but how to find them? She didn't know. She didn't know their new names, where they lived or if they..were _still alive_. They are still alive. she can feel it. If they were gone completely, she would know, because the world would be _different_. How to _find_, how to _search_?

She decided to search, not sit around thinking, or wandering aimlessly, _hoping _for one of they to step out in front of her. She decided to look, search, find. Look for the leader first. That's the rule; leaders first. Then she would help decide where to go _from there_.

Where did the mom live? Arizona. So, go to Arizona. How to get there? Her powers were returning. Mind control? That would work.

She found the town, the house. Was her leader, her mother, her sister, there? _No_, not yet. But she would be. She heard the younger girl talking to one of her friends about _her._ Now, to wait. wait for her family to _come back_, for her _life _to start again.

She probably goes to school, the small girl thinks. School. Was that the reason? The reason why, the explination to everything? _Yes_. The School. What an awful word. It sounds like prison, cages, bars, _no hope, no chance_.

Then she hears her voice, her laughter. Then she feels sick. Does she want to take away her ex-leaders _finally_ normal life? No. But she can see the carefully masked look in her fearless eyes. The look that the _lost_ have, the _missing_. Yes. She will take it away.

She steps in the older girls path.

* * *

There's the second chappie! It was all in Angels pov, in case you couldn't tell. I have the next chapter done (not typed yet though). I might not get to put it up tonight...but I will try!


	3. Remembrance

As soon as she saw the small girl in front of her, she _knew_, and _remembered_. She remembered the _laughs_, the _tears_, the_ life_. Her life. There was no longer the feeling of _loss, of missing_. The hole in her heart had _closed. Almost_. There was still the _people,_ and a pair of _feathery _appendages missing. Her tall, dark, silent birdboy (when did she starts thinking of him as _hers_?),the motermouth,the blind pyro chef, and the gasbomb. Where to_ find _them?

Then she remembered. They had found parents before. The little girl nodded. She approved of the _plan_. She_ understood _that her life will never be the _same,_ and it will probably be changing for the _worse _soon. _But _it will also be _better_, because they will be_ together_. That is something no girl her age should have to _understand, _or know about_, or feel._

**AN: Sorry its so short. I haven't updated in a day or two but i've been really busy with homework, but that's what I get for taking all the advanced classes i could...**

**I should have the next chapter up later tonight.**


	4. Finding Another

They stole a car. Along with the memories of her life, her skills had also returned. They took her _wings_, but they couldn't take her _strength_, the things she had _learned_, or her _bad attitude _away.

What else were they supposed to do? _Walk _from Arizona to DC? No. They had no money, so they couldn't fly in a plane. _Fly_. They _missed_ the feeling of the wind in their hair, the_ world _passing by below them, not _knowing_, not _caring_. The missed the happy times of _togetherness _in the sky, when only a few people were trying to kill them, no flying erasers, no nothing. Just them. Them and the wide, perfect _blue _sky, with the field of white clouds below them, just waiting for _them _to come and play.

It took them days. When they got there, he was just there. sitting on his front porch, staring at, but not seeing, the street. He looked up when they slammed the car doors.

_It's us._


	5. Seeing is Believing

_It's us._

He heard it, but did _not _hear it. It was inside his head. Who are these _people_, coming up to his house, talking but _not talking_, to him. He knows. _It's them_. The missing _piece_ that the bombs could _never really fill_. He sees them, not standing there in front of him, but _looking _through the bars at him. They are comforting each other. Then everything is _black_. He can see snippets of color, and he _knows_ that those are the pictures she sent him, of _everyone_ flying through the sky, with _happy_ faces, and even _happier hearts_.

He nods, silently saying that,yes, he _will go _with them.

**AN: sorry for another short one, I just don't know how to make them long..**


	6. Flying Again

Her powers are _stonger_ now than they were _before_. She can control them now, from far away. She can feel their minds. The rest of the Flock. One is back in _Arizona_, one whom she can't _hear, but can feel_. He is just being _silent, like always_. Another at her home. She didn't take him with her because she knew he wouldn't _believe_. But now, with the leader back in charge, they were going to get her brother.

The took a plane. The most recent addition to their renewed flock had money. His parents were rich, and he took all the money in the house. They missed it, the _sky._ But it wasn't the same, being in a metal, airtight plane. They missed breathing the _thin_ air, going as _high as they could_, then _falling, falling down_, swooping up at the _last second_. Feeling the wind, feeling the air rush past them.

When they arrived at her house, they had to sneak. They thought she was missing, a runaway, or kidnapped, not putting the pieces of her life_ back together_. Her brother saw them, and remembered.


	7. Walking Away

He knew when he saw his little sister, and the two people with her. The Flock was coming back together. Two of them were still missing, but they would find them. It was just a matter of time. He remembered. He remembered when they were happy, sad, tired, hungry, but the were together then, and that was all that they had needed. Each other. Then, when the were seperate, they were each working hard to remember, and to find the rest. Now, most of them are together again, with just two more to find.

He walked away with them. Away from his old, empty, safe life, and into this new, dangerous, but full and amazing, life. The walked away.

**AN: They just keep getting shorter and shorter. It's almost over, but I will try to make it as long as possible. Probably about 5 more chappies! I really don't know though...**


	8. Talking

They could _not fly _all of them reported 'missing', they could not go anywhere. Not in public. So it was_ back _to stealing cars. Back to Arizona. From Minnesota to Arizona. There they _found_ her. She was still talking, but they could tell it was not the same talk. Nobody was even _pretending_ to listen, just _walking past_, staring _straight through her._

When she saw the group of four kids standing in front of her as she was walking out the door to go to the mall, she said _not a word_. She knew that if she did talk, they would listen. They would be the _first_ people to listen to her, they _had been _the first ones to listen. That meant _more _to her than the missing_ wings_, the reason _why_ they were apart. They would listen. _They would listen_.

**AN: Shorter and shorter. I don't think the books say where Angel and Gazzy parents are, so I just made it up. I think I will be able to finish it tonight, if not, tomorrow.**


	9. Silent Wishing

_One left_. He was the last one. Then, they would all be _whole, together_. Just one, the silent dark one. _Silence_. That was all they had heard the whole time they had been together. They were so scared that if they _talked, broke _the silence, that the_ dream _would also _break_. They would wake up and find it was all just a dream. They were so scared of that _thought_, so they just didn't talk.

They _knew_ where he was. They were _so close _to finding him. Then they did. It was at the mall, the_ last place _they thought he would be. With a girl. He looked rather uncomfortable. She was making him make a wish in the fountain. So when he saw them staring at him from the other side, he knew that his wish had been granted.

_Please, let the missing piece of me come, and take me away from here._

**AN: Almost at the end. Two more chapters. **


	10. Soaring

He _saw_. Slowly walked up to them. They all slowly walked away, _together_. Not a word said. The girl he was with, staring, open-mouthed, stayed behind. They walked out of the mall, up to a gold van. All climbed in, then they drove away, _in silence_.

They arrived at a clearing in a forest, still silent. Then he couldn't help it anymore.

"_Max, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge. It's you_."

They all slowly nodded. Then they broke down. Sobs mingled with _names_ and _tears._

_"Angel."_

_"Max."_

_"Iggy."_

_"Gazzy."_

_"Nudge."_

_"Fang."_

More silence. _Unbearable, heavy, break it_. Someone, anyone. _Just do it_. Please. This silence is too _heavy_. It's laden with _tears, memories, mistakes, and love_. Someone break the dam. It has to be done.

Then someone did.

"Wow."

That's all that was said. But it captured _everything_. They were whole, but still missing _pieces_. The whole picture was visible, but there was still the few pieces that _don't matter_. But it's not the same _without_ them. The wings, the rest of the powers, and the reason. They still had no reason why, but it really didn't matter. They were _together_. They still felt like they_ belonged _in the sky, _floating on the air currents_. But they were. They were soaring on wings of _pure joy and love._ And that was all that really mattered to them.

**AN: And there is the end. I didn't get as many chapters as I thought, but oh well.**


End file.
